Captive
by Bullet2tm
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno just got a job at the Akatsuki Bank. Its her first day and things go horribly wrong with a group of youths who decide to rob it as she is watching her Induction video. She witnesses the manager's death and they kidnap her. GXS


**A/N: **_Sorry guys, yet another one. I just can't help myself. Please read and review. I'm going to try and make this one short. _

**Captive**

**Chapter 1: The Job**

_

* * *

_

_"Shut up! What the hell are we going to do with her Gaara?" said a muffled voice._

_She couldn't hear much, but, it was enough to make out they were talking about her. _

_"Answer me!" _

_"Shut up, I'm thinking..."_

_Sakura couldn't believe she was in this mess. After being a witness to a murder and armed robbery by **accident**, they captured her and tied her up; stuffing her in a large van. And now she was listening to their conversation in a hopes to escape when she could. _

_"Maybe we should get _rid_ of her," said a different voice. _

_Silence. **Oh my God...they're going to kill me**, she thought. _

_"No, but maybe we could use her as leverage," said another voice. How many of them were there? She knew that they had gone somewhere to stop, perhaps they were meeting up with some of thier other accomplices. _

_"Hn."_

_"So you agree with Shikamaru then Gaara?" _

_Silence. "Fine, we better put her somewhere secure."_

_What the hell was going on?! **I have to get out of here... **thought Sakura. _

_And to think, her day had started wonderful!_

_***_

"Haruno Sakura?" asked a voice behind her mobile phone.

"Yes?" asked her hesitant voice.

Currently, a pink haired young woman was getting dressed in her small one bedroom apartment, when her phone had rung.

"Good. It's Tobi calling from the Akatsuki Bank Incorporated and it is with great pleasure that we would like to notify you that you have got the job, are you able to start at lunch time today?" asked the voice.

Sakura stopped putting her bra on for a moment in shock. _I've...got the job? _thought Sakura. She was at a loss for words at how _happy_ she was right now. "Oh my God, thank you very much! Of course, I have no problem starting today...at 12.00pm?" asked Sakura, hardly able to keep her tone level.

"Yes, that is fine. We will see you then," said the man, before hanging up the phone.

Sakura closed her phone and smiled. She looked around her apartment in content bliss. Yes, she would be able to get out of this shit hole and make something of herself for once.

A few hours had passed and she walked out her door; locking it tight. She was dressed a black skirt, white blouse and black high heels ready for work at 12.00pm. Her long pink hair was tied into a low pony tail so as to look professional and corporate.

The pinkette arrived ten minutes early, and went straight to the Manager's office. She knocked once and heard a voice, letting her know that she was right to come in.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. Tobi called me to say that I had got the job and to start today at twelve," said Sakura smiling.

The man frowned. He was wearing a black tie with red clouds and had a solemn face. He had black hair, was tall with charcoal pupils and was quite attractive. "I was unaware of this. Of course, you have the job, however, you didn't have to start today."

"Oh," was all Sakura could muster, her face full of disappointment.

"My name is Mr Uchiha, I'm the Manager of Customer Services which is where you'll be working Miss Haruno," said the man, smiling warmly. "However, since you're here, perhaps you could do the induction briefing so that you could start first thing on Monday."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course, Mr Uchiha."

"Good, follow me," he said, getting up off his leather chair and walking out the door.

Sakura did as he asked and followed him until they got to a small room with a television. "Just watch this tape and fill out these forms, I'll come back for you in an hour."

She nodded as he left the room, and let out a breath she was holding.

* * *

In the back alley to the Akatsuki an hour and half later, a black van arrived with tinted windows and a large bull bar at the front. Two men got out of the front seats. One with blonde hair, the other with red. They were both serious looking, however, the blonde one looked determined; the other stoic and dangerous looking.

The blonde haired man opened the back doors to the van to reveal several other guys in balaclava's with silenced guns in their hands.

"Let's be quick," said the red haired man. They all nodded and headed inside. The blonde and red haired man put on a balaclava before following their colleagues. As they went inside, one of them looked back. "It has to all go to plan, don't _stray_ from the plan, got it Naruto?"

The one whom was named Naruto nodded. "Yeah yeah, don't get so uptight Shikamaru."

The man shook his head. "I'm not uptight..." he moaned. But as they entered the customer area of the bank, their talk ended as they held up their guns.

"Everyone freeze, we're taking over the bank!"

_Meanwhile..._

Sakura had finished her video, however, Mr Uchiha hadn't got her as he said he would. So she had waited, and she'd been waiting a full half an hour!

"Screw this..." muttered the pinkette as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She needed some fresh air, so she followed the 'exit' signs until she found a fire exit door that lead outside. Even if Mr Uchiha came back to the room to find she wasn't there, surely he'd understand since he kept her waiting for a half hour.

The fresh air hit her and she took a deep breath. She leant against the wall and wrapped her arms around her stomach. It was good to be in an open space after being shut up in that room for _so_ long. She turned to her right to see that a van was parked in the back.

_Looks dodgy,_ she thought smiling slightly. _Wouldn't that suck if it was a robbery get away car?_ She laughed to herself at her insane thought, but stopped as she saw several men exit through another door next to the van with a black box. They had balaclava's on.

Sakura began to panic and tried not to alert them to her presence further up.

The exit door flew open and a man with black hair and a black tie with red clouds was revealed with a gun pointed at one of them. _Was that...Mr Uchiha?_

"Where is my little brother?" he asked. Someone came up behind him. A man with long blonde hair.

"Yeah, where is Sasuke, yeah?" sniggered the man.

One of them pulled off their balaclava to reveal blonde hair. "Don't you _ever_ speak his name!"

"Well, the police will arrive soon, and I don't plan on letting you leave," smirked Mr Uchiha.

Naruto pulled out his gun, pointing it at Mr Uchiha. However, the blonde man behind Mr Uchiha stepped forward and inched toward Naruto. He began whispering something to Naruto, which Sakura couldn't hear, and suddenly the man was on the ground with blood gushing out of him. Mr Uchiha didn't seem fazed, in fact, he wasn't surprised at all.

Sakura gasped loudly and covered her mouth suddenly. But it was too late, one of the men saw her. He pulled off his balaclava to reveal blood red hair and cold, narrowed eyes.

One of the men behind Naruto kicked away Mr Uchiha's gun at the distraction from the girl, and a struggle occurred. However, Sakura wasn't interested in that anymore. She ran in the opposite direction, around the back of the bank. She knew self defense of course, however, she could avoid a fight by running away.

_How could this happen? Shit! Dead end!_ she thought suddenly, before turning around.

As she did so, a hand came up to her throat, causing her body to be pushed against the metal fence and jade orbs peirced into her own emerald ones. It didn't hurt, but, it scared her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go now," he said before she began to black out.

"I...only...just...started..." moaned Sakura as she passed out. Why didn't she fight back? Why did she pass out so quickly? Those were her last thoughts as she fell into unconsciousness.

The red haired man caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up. He linked his arms around the back of her knees and her neck before racing back toward the van.

Itachi had been disarmed and tied up. Naruto was the only one waiting, as the others had got into the van.

"Shit, Gaara, what did you do?" he asked, concerned for the girl.

"Hn. She fainted," he said before opening the back door of the van and placing her gently onto the floor in front of everyone's feet.

* * *

_"It didn't go as well as I had thought," said a voice. _

_"But we did get **this**," said the blonde, holding up the black box. He passed it to Gaara, but, his friend's vision was facing the black van. _

_"Gaara, I'm talking to you!" exclaimed Naruto, about to slap him upside the head, however, Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand before it contacted. He turned and looked to Naruto narrowing his eyes. _

_The red head glared at his friend, before letting go of his hand._

_"Aren't you going to look at it?" he asked, taking his hand back. _

_Gaara didnt respond first off. "No, wake her up and question her."_

_He left without another word. Naruto walked out too to find the others._

Sakura awoke with a start. It was dark and...uncomfortable. No, she was not dreaming as she had hoped. She was still in the van. She had woken up a couple of times so far and wondered when she would be getting something to eat and drink. _If_ they weren't killing her of course. She looked down at her skirt, now ruined by dirt and there was a rip too! Her shirt wasn't much better. She sighed and sat up, leaning against a seat that was behind her.

The pinkette looked over at the windows at the back door, looking around for the thugs that had captured her, but so far, it seemed like they had abandoned her. She tried the door and to her surprise, it was unlocked. Unfortunately, she was still bound. She wiggled herself around so that her legs leaned out the back of the vehicle and then leaned forward and put all her weight on her feet and was now standing. She looked around for something to use to cut through the rope and noticed a chisel on a bench nearby. She jumped awkwardly toward it, looking around nervously at the same time.

She finally reached the table, which was used for some kind of work station. Sakura turned and grabbed the chisel with one of her hands that was tied behind her back and voila, she was in business.

It took her a good ten minutes to get through her rope, but at least now her hands were free. She quickly undid the rope around her feet and the piece of cloth that was around her mouth. Now was the tricky part...to escape! She checked her surroundings a bit more thoroughly now and found that she was in some kind of warehouse. There were two other vehicles behind the van, various chairs sprawled all over the place and in the corner she could see what seemed to be a training area with a boxing bag and some weapons. Luckily for her she had a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and studied various other martial arts. It was her hobby and she happened to be good at it. This time she would have to use her self defense to get out of here. Unfortunately, her black gloves were at home. But how was she to know her day would turn out like this?

The pink haired woman ran toward an exit at the back of the warehouse; a single door. She went to turn the handle when it turned before her eyes; gasping in surprise, she watched as the door opened and the blonde haired man from the back alley of the Akatsuki Bank showed his face. He was equally surprised, but had a black haired, white eyed companion with him this time. However, the two men pulled themselves together and advanced on the poor girl.

"How did you get out?" asked the black haired man, moving forward slowly.

Instead, Sakura narrowed her eyes, backing away slowly. She looked to the wall and began her attack strategy. The two men didn't even have a guard up so it would be easy to take them out. In a second, before they could even blink she ran forward and using the wall as leverage to jump off, she kicked the black haired man in the side of the face. He flew sidewards, landing face down on the cold concrete floor. Naruto watched it happen and turned back toward the innocent looking girl, whom now looked determined and...pissed off.

Sakura's eyes were narrowed and he could tell she was watching his every move. She was pretty good fighter for a girl, but it would have to end now. He suddenly ran foward with a punch heading her way, however, she blocked quickly and hit him in the chest with an open palm before turning quickly with an elbow to the throat.

Naruto's eyes widened as he spat out blood and had trouble breathing instantly. He held his throat, trying to ease the pain and his wind pipes. He fell to knees and his eyes began to water. She was quick, so quick she had already left.

Sakura smiled and breathed in the fresh air, as she had done just before at the Bank. But as she looked up at the sky, she realised it was well through the day now. In fact it looked as though it was coming onto dinner time. And then her stomach groaned.

"Great...I've been kidnapped AND I'm hungry..." she said out aloud as she walked out toward what seemed to be some junk yard. Where the hell was she?

_I should have taken one of those cars,_ she thought.

"That's as far as you go," said a voice from behind her. The woman frowned and turned to find the red haired man whom had been the one to attack her at the bank.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think so," she said, getting into a fighting stance. She was determined not to get captured again.

The man looked at the girl and couldn't help but think how unbelievable it was that she had gotten this far. He would have to have words to Naruto later about this _incident_.

"You're a kidnapper and if you attack me again, I won't hesitate to..." she began, but in seconds, Gaara was upon her.

He leapt forward and Sakura barely dodged. She blocked, backflipped and slid to a stop on her feet.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked, curiously.

"Hn, I don't have to explain myself to a monster like you!" she exclaimed, rushing forward with a front kick, which he blocked easily.

She rushed foward with various punches and kicks, but he seemed to only be playing with her. Sakura stopped her attacks, exhausted, out of breath and feeling very light headed from lack of food and water. Without realising, she was on the ground. Had he tripped her? And from there she couldn't get up.

The red headed man looked down upon her with jade orbs just observing her. It was odd, he didn't even feel like killing her. Of course, that had been his first thought a while ago. She had seen too much and they would never be able to let her leave, however, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet anyway.

Sakura's eyes closed and she passed out. Gaara shook his head and picked her up as he had done before. She was quite light for a fighting girl like herself, and she smelt nice too, despite the fact that she had been sitting in the van floor for over three hours.

Various thoughts passed through his mind as he walked back through the door to the warehouse, to find Naruto and Neji with ice packs in their hands. Naruto had an ice pack on his neck and Neji had an ice pack to the side of his face.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk at their states. And they called themselves martial arts masters.

"Shut up Gaara," growled Naruto, looking to the small woman who caused all the commotion. How could he have underestimated her? Neji was also eying the girl dangerously.

"I'll tie her up in case she tries something again," said the red head, still amused at the situation.

* * *

**_"An armed robbery took place at the Akatsuki Bank at approximately 12.30pm today, the result of which they had stolen 1.3 million dollars from the vault and a few other items from the deposit boxes. The customers of Akatsuki Bank were held at gun point for about half an hour, in which they then retreated to the alley way. At this time one of the managers, Itachi Uchiha, was gunned down and killed as a result. A young girl by the name of Sakura Haruno was also kidnapped, possibly because she was a witness to Itachi's murder. A photo of the girl will be posted on the police website and will be at every Police Station around the state. _**

**_These armed robbers have committed murder in other banks around the state and also Suna; all of which appear to be Akatsuki Banks. No other information has been disclosed, only this statement from the Chief of Police in Konoha, Danzo Shimura:_**

**_"This is a direct offence against Konoha and this will not be taken lightly. The men who infiltrated the Akatsuki bank today will be hunted down and the Konoha Police will be searching every area of this town until young Sakura Haruno is found and until the members of this armed robbery are sent to jail. It might be tolerated in Suna, but not here in Konoha. We will do everything in our power to serve justice for the crimes committed here today."_**

"Well, this sucks," said Kiba, snorting at the news segment on the television.

Naruto laughed. "Ha, they won't catch us, no one ever does. Besides, they have no idea what goes on in that organisation that owns those banks," said Naruto optimistically.

The others nodded. Suddenly Naruto turned at hearing a muffled voice. He looked at the girl they had captured, and who had injured both himself and Neji. He was still sore from the elbow to his wind pipes. He was angry, but, the girl was so damn beautiful - how could she be a threat? He walked over, bent down to the ground where the girl was lying and put his hands over the peice of cloth against her mouth.

"Now, don't scream. I'm gonna pull of this gag, but only if you don't scream," he said. Her emerald orbs peirced into his blue ones with a deathly glare and she nodded slightly after a tense moment of silence.

Naruto took off the gag and went back to his seat in front of the TV.

"Now, what were you saying?" asked a man with glasses and a trench coat that covered his mouth. He was sitting right next to where she was lying.

She glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know what you think you're trying to do, but this is mad. You should let me go! They're looking for me and there's no way you'll get away with this."

Naruto scoffed. "Sakura, that's you're name right? You don't know what you're talking about, if you knew..."

"Enough, don't bother," said a sharp, cold voice from behind them all.

It was Gaara. The red head that had _once again_ captured her - when she was so close to escaping too. She glared at him and sat up quickly. "Untie me so I can kick you're ass you bastard!"

But he only smiled. "I don't think so. And I can't let you leave now that you witnessed what you did."

"What?! You're insane! How can you all sleep at night?" she exclaimed. "You haven't even fed me, what kind of kidnappers are you?"

One of the other men laughed. "We're not the bad guys here, they are!" said Kiba pointing at the television screen as the logo of the Akatsuki Bank came onto the screen.

Sakura looked over to the TV and frowned. "And why is that exactly? I had a job there today, it was my first day. And _you_ ruined it...all of you! They're a good bank, and they give people jobs, like ME!"

Sakura sighed in frustration and couldn't believe the situation she was in. She laid back down on the cold floor and folded her arms; refusing to talk to them any longer. She was captive anyway, and they were acting so casual. Sakura had always imagined kidnappers to be brutal, violent and scary...but they were nothing of the sort. They were joking with each other, watching TV and acting like normal people of their age, which she was assuming was about her age.

Suddenly a plate was sat in front of her. A woman with long black hair and white eyes, much like the man she had kicked in the face, knelt down assessing Sakura. She smiled kindly and Sakura couldn't believe a woman like her could be associated with murderers and kidnappers.

"A-are you okay? You seem to be okay," stuttered the woman, who began to get up again.

Sakura smiled back.

"What the hell? We're the ones that were attacked Hinata-chan!" exclaimed the one named Naruto.

Hinata looked back and blushed. "S-sorry N-naruto-kun..."

The pink haired woman looked away from the display and couldn't only smell the food. It was her first meal for the day so she began to eat, with the knife and fork provided. It seemed to be some sort of stir fry. As she put the fork to her mouth, she begay to think about what was to come and she had a feeling this wouldn't be the only horrible day she would have.

* * *

Footsteps...they echoed down the long white hall.

What were they trying to achieve? His brother's former 'group' had stolen a list - it was one of the items in one of the deposit boxes. It was a list of all the banks their organisation owned and were going to take over. It also depicted the members of their elite group of businessmen. That _is_ what they were after all, well, that's how they started out. Now they were just an organisation who would get what they wanted at _any_ cost.

The man stopped at the door at the end. Deceit; it was one of the things his was best at. He was also good at cheating death. He opened the door to find a woman with blue hair in a suit jacket and suit skirt sitting on the edge of a large oak desk. She was smiling flirtatiously toward a man with bright orange hair, with many piercings on his face and ears, however, he also wore a business suit. He looked over toward the man and smirked.

"I didn't think you died," he said in a deep voice. "Konan here was just filling in the details. How is the take over going anyway?"

Itachi smirked back. "Well."

"Good. What did they take this time?" asked the man.

"A list. _The _list. I did warn Deidara not to place it in the deposit box," said Itachi, with no emotion.

"Hn. Well, his budget will be cut for a month," said the man.

"Pain-sama. We haven't finished our _discussion_," whined the woman next to him.

The one named Pain looked over toward her, looked her up and down and nodded. "You're dismissed Itachi."

The black haired man nodded and left without a word.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hi all, thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. I'm so sorry, it just came to me in my head and I just had to make a story. Its probably not my best, but, I don't care LOL. Thanks._

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
